The greeting card market exists to provide an avenue for individuals to express various emotions to others. Cards themselves do not typically present the recipient with more than a written message, and as such can fall short of the giver's intended expression.
Music is another well recognized mode for expression of feeling and emotion. Previously, music has not been well utilized in combination with greeting cards. Greeting cards have been produced in the past with various musical greetings, using small pre-programmed electronic units built into the card bodies. The music afforded by the small electronic units is more of a novelty feature, is of low sound quality and of little value from a gift standpoint.
With the above novelty cards, the card purchaser has little or no choice of music and verse. The items are rare and selection is not provided in most situations. No provision has been previously made to give the purchaser a choice of different card verses with different songs.